


Sick Day

by providing_leverage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Princess Bride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: Shadowhunters didn't get sick. Maryse wasn't a Shadowhunter anymore.
Relationships: Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood
Kudos: 15





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts and decided to put it up since there's a shortage of god Maryse/Luke fics in this world

If Maryse had to move ever again, she would die. She just knew it. Every muscle in her body was sore and aching. Not in the way they did after a good, hard workout. This lacked that satisfaction. On top of the aching, her body could not decide if she was burning up or about to freeze.

Maryse lay in bed, currently under three different blankets though in a few minutes she knew she’d be throwing them off and wishing she could also shed layers of skin.

There’s a knock at the door and she groans, knowing she doesn't have the energy to get up and answer it. Then the sound of a key in the hole, and the door creaking open. Maryse tenses up, even though she’s in no shape to defend herself or even flee, but relaxes at the sound of Lucian’s voice calling her name.

“I’m in here.” She croaks out, not very loudly. But he hears her anyway. Perks of being a werewolf. 

He steps into the tiny bedroom of her apartment, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Hey, how are you?”

“I want to die.” Maryse sniffs. A familiar tinge builds in her nose. “Shoot. Hand me that tissue box.”

Lucian does, just in time. Another terrible thing about being sick, the constant sneezing and coughing. She’d already changed three times today after getting snot all over her shirts. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles at her. “I brought the stuff you asked for.” he pats the brown paper bag he’d come in with.

“I appreciate it.” Maryse sits up, pulling her blanket with her and digs through the bag until she finds the bag of cough drops. Also included were another two boxes of tissues, cough syrup, something called nightquil, a carton of her favorite ice cream, a styrofoam thing of soup, and a movie. “Um, I only asked for the medicine.”

“Yeah, but everyone deserves ice cream when they’re sick. And soup.” he pulls out the movie, which he must have just bought because it’s still covered in the clear plastic wrap. “Being nephilim, Clary and Jocylyn never got sick and I’m also immune to most ills. But I used to watch Simon if he was sick and couldn’t go to school. Every time, he insisted on watching this movie.” Lucian hesitates. “I thought I could stick around and we could watch it. If you want.”

“Um. I don’t want you to get sick too.” Is what she says, though what she means is  _ I don't want you to see me like this, I’m currently disgusting.  _ They’d only been...dating? For a few weeks. She still wasn’t sure how to refer to him. _ Boyfriend _ sounded like they were back to being teens in the Academy.  _ Partner  _ sounded like they were detectives in one of the mundane police dramas Magnus was obsessed with. 

“Werewolf, remember? I’ve never actually been sick and I’m guessing that you haven't been either. You shouldn’t be alone during this.”

Maryse hesitates. It  _ would  _ be nice to have some company, maybe cuddle a bit on the couch like they had last week at his place. And he didn’t seem to mind how horrible she looks.

"Alright." Lucian smiles like he's just been given the best patrol block (9-12pm) or, as the mundanes say,  _ won the lottery.  _ Instead of being told he can linger in a sick woman's apartment and watch a movie. “I’ll get the TV and stuff set up, you get comfortable.”

Easier said than done. Maryse has to lean against him for support on the short walk to her living room. It’s embarrassing but he doesn't comment. She brings the quilt her aunt had made her mother as a wedding gift that she’d inherited when her mother had died. Looking at it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside and being wrapped in it made her feel safe. 

Lucian gets her settled on the couch and disappears into the kitchen behind her. He comes back with spoons for the soup and ice cream, and a steaming mug. “Green tea with honey in it. It’ll help your throat.”

She takes it gratefully, kicking her quilt to the floor because it’s suddenly too warm. Once the disk is in the player Lucian sits on the couch next to her, leaving a few inches between them. 

“What is this movie about anyway?” Maryse asks, blowing on the soup a bit before tasting it. Not like her mother used to make it, not as good as Alec had made it with Magnus’ help, but certainly better than the soup Izzy and Alec had made when they were young. 

“Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles…It’s great, you’re going to love it.” he promises.

The movie...is very weird. Buttercup is one of the most annoying people Maryse has ever seen. The romance is maybe not the healthiest. The fights are unrealistic. Most of the movie being a story read to a kid is confusing. The beginning is boring, she has to agree with the grandson.

But the quips are hilarious, the dramatic twists lovely, the characters interesting. She watches it all eagerly and finds herself wanting more when the credits roll two hours later. It wasn’t a very long movie but they’d had to pause a couple times for her coughing fits to pass. 

But the most amusing part was how well Lucian knew the movie. He said half the lines in perfect sync with the characters, down to when Vizzini’s laugh cut off. 

“I can see why Simon likes it so much.” Maryse says as the names of the actors play on the screen. “It was certainly enjoyable. Thank you.”

Lucian smiles at her, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead and take the cup from her hands, her third batch of tea. “You’re welcome. Thank you for letting me introduce you to the delight that is  _ The Princess Bride.  _ Clary took a fair bit of convincing when Simon tried to get her to watch it for the first time, I remember.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She catches his arm before he can pull away, meeting his eyes. “Thank you for coming, and staying. This might be my first time catching a mundane illness, but it’s far from the first time I’ve felt this bad. I gave birth to three children, spent months with morning sickness three times.

“And it’s not that Robert didn’t acknowledge that. He’d do my share of the paperwork and cover my shifts if need be. But he always fled at the first sight of puke or anything like that. He certainly never brought me soup and ice cream on top of the medicine I asked for. He never brought me things just to make me laugh and feel better. He never cuddled with me when I looked like I just crawled out of the Thames river. So thanks, for being great.”

His smile doesn't quite fade, but it does change. Shrink. Lucian’s eyes grow angry and for a second Maryse thinks she’s said something wrong. But the anger is replaced by sadness as he crouches next to her. “Maryse, it’s not a problem. I’m sorry he treated you so badly and you got used to such a loveless marriage. Know I’ll always be here, whatever you need. Because that’s what a relationship is. Okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
